There are a number of different types of permanent and temporary barriers. These barriers are used in a number of applications where it is necessary to separate one area from another. Examples of the types of applications barriers may be used include, dividing road lanes, construction sites or other hazardous areas.
Barriers are typically constructed by connecting a plurality of barrier sections together. Barriers are positioned to fit various configurations and may be connected to that the barrier is made up of various barrier sections. Prior art barrier sections are generally connected together either by a single pin which allows the barrier sections to pivot with respect to each other and not fix in place. Alternatively, the barrier sections are connected by a series of four pins that fix the barrier sections in place and do not allow for any movement or pivoting between the sections.
For example one type of barrier connection employs a hinging mechanism, with two parallel sets of projections located on each end of each barrier section. The first set of projections on one end forms the gudgeon portion of the hinge mechanism, while the second set of projections on the opposing end forms the pintle portion of the hinge. To connect these barrier sections together, both pintle portions on one barrier section is slotted into both gudgeon portions of another barrier section thereby forming the hinge. One disadvantage of this system is the time taken to form this connection increases substantially when further barrier sections have already been connected together, as the user has to ensure that downstream barrier connections do not come apart when the section being worked on is lifted into place. Additionally, as there is no locking or fastening mechanism in this connection, these types of barriers are generally only suitable for flat terrain. Uneven terrain does not allow the projections to properly align and connect together. A further disadvantage is that as sections are not locked together, this allows the sections to hinge and easily pivot with respect to each other, therefore offering little structural resistance to an impact force such as from a vehicle impact.
New Zealand Patent No. 511631 describes another barrier connection system, where a plurality of barrier sections is connected together through a variation on a hinging mechanism. Here, each barrier section has a plate that protrudes from the centre of each end on the section. Each plate has two projections and when the barrier sections are connected, the two projections overlap the two projections on the other barrier section. A single hinge pin is then threaded through an aperture which runs through all four projections to connect the barrier sections together.
Another barrier connection system is also detailed in New Zealand Patent No. 524878. The connection device described in this patent also uses hinge elements or brackets to connect a number of barrier sections together. Similar to NZ 511631, this system has a hinge element located on each end of the barrier section. The hinge element is constructed from two brackets that project out and extend the whole width of the end of the barrier section. When in use, the brackets from two barrier sections overlap each other and are attached by a series of pins or bolts. The bins connect the brackets at three different connection points. One connection point is located in the centre of the bracket, while the other two connection points are at either end of the bracket or side the barrier section.
One problem with the connections described in NZ 511631 and NZ 524878 is that it is difficult to move a barrier section into a different orientation to the other sections. The hinging mechanisms can not be easily re-positioned from the initial arrangement. To re-orientate the barrier sections, the hinges that have to be loosened, the barrier section moved to the desired angle and the hinges tightened. This can be time consuming and labour intensive, as numerous parts have to be manipulated.
Another disadvantage is that the hinging connections are constructed from metal. As some temporary barrier sections are often filled with fluid for weight when in place, the metal components have to be regularly inspected for wear and tear and to ensure that the systems remain safe and effective. Also to avoid corrosion, the metal needs to be resistant to corrosion and hence tends to add expense to the barrier cost. Further, as the hinge elements or brackets project out from the end of the barrier section, this may be a potential hazard particularly if the barrier is struck by an impacting vehicle, as substantial damage may be caused to the vehicle and/or passages.
It therefore would be an advantage to have a connection system that would allow at least two barrier sections to run in varying orientations with respect to each barrier section and allow the direction to be easily manipulated. It would also be useful to have a system that has few metal hinging parts or elements that did not have to be routinely checked to ensure safety standards are met. Further, it would be useful to have a barrier connection that would fasten and hold the sections together, therefore allowing the barrier to be constructed and be suitable for a number of different terrains along with provide sufficient support if impacted by a vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein; this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.